Never Had A Dream Come True
by Irishbrunette03
Summary: It's Seventh Year. Harry, his friends and the Order defeated Voldemort over the summer. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. What happens when they find out they have more in common than they think and things get a little steamy. Rated M for later ch
1. The Letter

**NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE**

Chapter One: The Letter

Hermione woke up from a rather vivid dream. A cold sweat accompanied her thoughts. _"What was that dream about?" _she wondered. All she could remember was that it involved another person, who she couldn't remember their identity, and herself. Hermione looked over to her alarm clock. It was 5:45 AM. She sighed,_ "there's no reason going back to bed now," _she thought. She rolled out of her full size bed and placed her feet on the cold hard wood floor and shivered a bit. She pulled her curly brown hair up into a pony tail, grabbed a towel and headed off to the shower. When she walked into the shower, she turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated looking at herself in the morning and she hoped no one else would ever have to see her before she at least washed her face. _"I look horrible"_, she thought before turning away from the mirror. She grabbed the water knobs and turned them on, after checking the temperature she turned on the shower. Hermione then pulled out her pony tail, took off her clothes and stepped in.

About forty minutes later she stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around herself, and wiped her hand over the foggy mirror. "That's better" she whispered when she saw her freshly washed face. She then flipped her head upside down and proceeded to towel dry it the best she could. After she ran some anti-frizz/straightening gel through her hair , so it wouldn't frizz so much, and used the blow dryer to blow it dry. Her hair was always frizzy and she hated it. She had tried everything she could find, nothing she found could deplete it one-hundred percent. This product however minimized it the most. The she took out her make-up, if you could call it that, all it was, was clear lip gloss and a palette of a light pink creme that she could use on her eyes and cheeks, for some color. After that she walked into her room , pulled on a pair of sand-blasted, low hung jeans with a slight flare at the bottom. She then threaded a black belt through the loops, pulled on a pink tee that had, "Barely Legal" on it in silver cursive writing across her chest, and then to finish off her outfit she slipped on her black Doc Martins. She glanced at the clock again and saw that it was only 6:50 AM and realized she still had forty minutes until her parents would wake up. She grabbed her purse and climbed out of her window onto a balcony with an awning and realized it was raining. She inhaled deeply, she loved how the air smelled when it rained. She then sat down on her chair, opened her purse and pulled out a Marlboro Menthol Light, and a lighter. None of her friends as Hogwarts knew she smoked. Her muggle friends had introduced it to her over the summer after her fourth year at Hogwarts. They had seen how stressed she was and suggested that she try it. She did and it greatly calmed her nerves and mellowed her out. It had been two years now and was smart enough to find ways to smoke at Hogwarts but still hide it from everyone. She had found some interesting places to smoke, the owlery before anyone else was up, the owlery at night. One the edge of the forest during the day. She found out that it was quite easy.She wasn't proud of it but it made her feel better so she didn't care. As she smoked the cigarette her mind went back to the dream. If she could only remember. Pushing it out of her mind yet again, she put out her cigarette and she saw a tiny owl flying towards her balcony._"Pigwedgeon" _she thought. The small owl came closer and closer and finally landed on her balcony railing. She said a quiet hello, untied the letter attached to his leg and crawled through the window to grab Pig a treat. Pig was her friend Ron's owl. He had received him as a gift from Sirius, Harry's godfather, another friend from Hogwarts, after their third year when his pet rat scabbers had turned out to be a man, Peter Pettigrew, in his animagi form. She returned back outside with the treat, quill and parchment to send Ron a reply. While Pig snacked Hermione read the letter.

**Hermione,**

**How is your summer going, Mines okay. Harry arrived here a couple days ago and we thought it would be cool if you came to join us for the remainder of the summer. I know it's only two weeks, but we would love it if you could come. Please send word back with Pig of your plans and when you are coming. Because we know you are. **

**Ron and Harry**

Hermione scoffed a little. The fact that they expected her to come didn't bother her as much as the fact that it took Harry and Ron a couple of days to decide to invite her to the Burrow. _"But then again it is Harry and Ron"_ she thought again with a laugh. _"But then again it is Ron_" and Hermione knew that he had had a crush on her for a year or two now. Hermione didn't really have an interest in Ron more than a friend way but had never had the opportunity to let him down gently. Never the less they were her two best friends since first year. She unrolled her piece of parchment and began to write to them.

**Ron and Harry,**

**My summer is progressing quite nicely thank you. It's pretty quiet here though, but it's nice. I'm so glad that you and Harry are having fun. I'd be delighted to join you for the remainder of the summer. I will probably arrive later today or tomorrow, I just have to speak with my parents. Have a great day and I will see you later. **

**Hermione**

Hermione then folded up the parchment and tied it to Pigs leg and with a smile from Hermione, the owl took off. Hermione knew she would be arriving later that ay, but she figured she could keep them guessing. Hermione couldn't wait until they saw her, she had changed a lot over the summer, her face was thinner, her waist was smaller, hips wider, and her chest bigger. At this thought she laughed, lounged back in the chair, lit another cigarette as she watched the sun rise over the horizon.


	2. Authors Note

OK i forgot to put this with my first chapter so im inserting this in between the first and third

A/N: this is my first fan fiction, so please give me all the feed back you want...good or bad...and if you think i should continue with the story or not. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JKR DOES. putting that there, and you will never see it again. So thanks if you review and i hope to write the next chapter sometime this week. YoU KnOw YoU lOvE mE! irishbrunette03 AKA Magyn


	3. Lathargic

A/N: Okay people I'm opening this chapter a little differently, so please let me know if I should continue it that way, it's the way im linking the chapters together..I might just do it this time, I don't know. I also wrote this at 4 am on Friday morning, I had been stressing all week how to write it then it came to me after I was done watching FEVER PITCH, so I had to write it down. Well let me know if you like it...please comment...like I said this is my first fan fiction, criticism is welcome.

Chapter 2: Lethargic

Over a thousand miles away blonde haired seventeen year old wasn't wakened until nine in the morning, but not by a dream, but still by something unwelcome.

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up" Draco's mother cooed to him while sitting on his bed.

But the only response Narcissa Malfoy got was Draco rolling over in bed. With that she stood up and went over to the windows and pulled back the thick emerald green curtains, filling the room with light.

"Aagggghhh" Draco cried

"Not today" said Narcissa. "You have to get up, I'm going shopping, and you're coming with me."

"Why?" Draco asked annoyed at his mother.

All summer he hadn't woken up before noon, partly because he was always out until all hours of the night partying with Blaise.

"Because I want you to , and we're going to get you a new wardrobe, school starts in a few weeks, and you don't want to bring the wardrobe you brought last year do you?" Narcissa teased

With that Draco sat straight up in bed. Shopping was one thing he liked to do with his mother, if it was for him of course. That was also the thing that set him apart from other boys. He loved to shop, for clothes. He was very much a vain boy, well not vain per say, he just took pride in the way he looked an he always had to look his best.

"Alright mother" he drawled half asleep "Just let me take a shower and get dressed"

"Very well" Narcissa said, "But we leave in two hours, so you need to be showered, dressed and have eaten my eleven"

"Very well mother" he said condescendingly

When she left his room, Draco fell back onto his bed, he figured he could lay there for another ten minutes at least. While he laid there he thought about what he was going to buy and where he wanted to go. Finally Draco dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the shower. When he go there he looked in the mirror and noticed he had a considerable amount of bed head, along with a surprise in his silken boxers.

"First cold shower, then hot shower" he muttered

He turned on the shower. While he waited for it to warm up he took off his clothes and looked into the mirror at his naked body. He looked at the front, he turned around and looked over his shoulder at his back, then to each of his sides. "I look good" he thought, and then stepped in.

After forty-five minutes, he liked to take his time, Draco hoped out of the shower and picked out his clothes for the day. He picked out a simple black t-shirt with a white dragon on it from Billabong (the only muggle store he went to), a pair of Khaki cargo shorts and a pair of sandals. The he blow dried his hair, and smoothed some moisturizing creme on his face and headed down to the kitchens. By the time he got there he looked at the clock and realized that is was ten twenty-five, "Only enough time for a couple blueberry waffles" he thought. After he made his request to the house elves, he went into the dining room to sit with his mother.

"Good morning mother" he greeted

"Good morning Draco" she replied

As he sat down he glanced at his fathers seat, which was now empty, and would always be empty. Over the summer Harry Potter had defeated The Dark Lord, then him and The Order killed all the other Death Eaters as well, besides Blaise's father, who was still in hiding. Draco loathed Harry even more for this, along with Ron and Hermione. The longer he stared at the chair, the more, at that moment at least, he missed his father every second. Lucius wasn't the best father granted, but he was still Draco's father, and with that Draco always showed a certain amount of love, admiration, and respect towards the man. The house elves had brought Draco his waffles along with some orange juice, and after he finished it was ten forty-five. Draco and Narcissa gathered their things and headed off to Diagon Alley, Draco still thinking about his father.

A/N: well I really hope you liked it please let me know, good or bad, or I will think no one likes it and I will not continue writing. MMUUAAAHHH


	4. Hugs&Surprises

A/N: sorry it took so long, I had finals, and I started working again all at the same time, so it's not as long as I would have liked but the next chapters will be. And just so everyone knows this is Post HPB, starting their 7th year, Dunmbledore is dead (just to make things less confusing, I personally believe he is alive), McGonnagal is the headmistress and still the transfiguration teacher. Like I said in the previous chapter Voldemort is dead, along with Draco's father and all the death eaters except for Blaise's father, he got away and is in hiding...ok remember to review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3 : Hugs&Surprises

Hermione arrived at Ron's just as she had expected. Her parents had no problem with her going to the Weasley's, she then packed her things and left. She arrived through the fire place at 10:30.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, and gave her a big hug as soon as she stood up, he had been waiting.

"Hello, to you to Ron" Hermione said as she hugged him back with a surprised look on her face. She pulled away from Ron and saw Harry coming from the kitchen with an apple in his hand.

" Hello Harry" Hermione simply said, and she walked up to Harry and gave him a hug just after he had taken a bite. _"Nice muscles_" she thought as she released him and he swallowed.

"Hello to you too Hermione" Harry said as he brought the apple up for another bite.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room holding a basket of laundry and her hair all disheveled.

"Hermione, so lovely to see you dear" she said with a smile in her high, cheerful voice. "How are you?" she asked.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley, I am fine, how are you doing?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh dear I'm fine" Mrs Weasley replied, "How are your parents?" she asked

"They're fine and they said thank you for inviting me and send there hello's as well" she finished with a smile.

"We're delighted to have you, the more the merrier" she said with a smile and continued into the kitchen.

Hermione then turned to Ron and Harry.

"So" she started, "you guys got bored and decided to invite me to join you huh?" she asked as she was taking off her summer jacket, and the boys jaws dropped.

"What are you two gawking at?" she asked , then she realized it was her they were staring at, and she walked up to them both and hit them upside the head.

"Snap out of it!" she yelled, "It's just me!" The boys then moaned "Ow" simultaneously.

"Sorry Mione, it's just you look great" Harry replied

"Yeah, sorry" Ron fumbled with his words a bit, he was still kind of staring.

Hermione then looked at them both "Thank you, now that that's over and done with" she said as she was sitting down on the couch, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Oh" Ron spoke up, "We were going to go to Diagon Alley"

Hermione smiled, "Great, I can get my school books, have you two gotten your letters yet?" she asked

Just as Hermione asked her question they heard a crash in the kitchen, they all ran in there to see what was going on and saw that Errol had crashed into the window again. Mrs. Weasley was already walking over and opening the window. She grabbed the six letters he was carrying and walked back over to the table. She started going through the letters and calling off names.

"Fred! George!" she yelled and they came running into the kitchen, sais a quick hello to Hermione, grabbed their letters and left the kitchen as quickly as they had entered. Over the summer, after Voldemort had been defeated, Hermione had learned that Mrs. Weasley was making the boys return to Hogwarts to finish up their final year along with herself, Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley then called off the next names, " Ginny!" she called, then continued, "Ron" she handed his to him, "Harry" handed his to him and then she called another name "Hermione" and as she went to hand Hermione's hers she noticed the look on Hermione's face and asked, "Well what's wrong dear?"

Hermione looked at her oddly and said as she grabbed the letter, "I already got my letter a couple days ago, there must be some mistake" she exclaimed. Just then Ginny entered and grabbed her letter off te table and looked to Hermione and mouthed a _"hello"_, but Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy wondering why she was getting another letter.

"Well open it and see what it says" Mrs. Weasley urged. Hermione nodded and proceeded to open the letter. She pulled out the piece of parchment, and with everyone looking to her for some sort of response, she read over the letter once to herself, then just stood there with a stunned look on her face. Ron got impatient watching and waiting, he walked over to her and pulled the letter right out of her hands and read aloud;

Miss Hermione Granger,

Miss Granger we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the upcoming years Head Girl. We are sorry we couldn't inform you with your school letter, as we were not yet sure of the match between you and the prospective (at the time) Head boy. But after some thought, and discussion we have decided that you will be a good influence upon him. We look forward to the year ahead. Please meet myself along with the Head boy in the head compartment as soon as you get settled on the train. And again Congratulations!

Professor McGonnagal

Headmistress

Everyone started congratulating Hermione before Ron was even done reading.

"Great job dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed clasping her hands together, and had a big smile on her face.

Harry went up to Hermione and have her a big hug and said " Good Job"

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear and gave her an even bigger hug after Harry, Hermione could hardly breathe. Ron was smiling too, he was excited for her, but knew that the head boy and girl shared quarters and didn't like this idea too much, he went up to her and simply said, "great going Hermione"

Hermione accepted all their congratulations, although she was trying to keep her composure, she was doing a bad job, she was just beaming. "I can't believe it" she cried, "when I didn't get the notice with my school letter I had figured someone else had gotten the title, this is so exciting!" She was practically jumping up and down now with Ginny.

Ron eyed her, "Hermione, honestly, who did you think was going to get it besides you? Come on now, you've been working towards this since first year, and doing a splendid job at it I might add." he said a little sarcastically.

By now Hermione and Ginny and stopped jumping, and Hermione just eyed him back, "I don't know Ron, I just figured since I didn't get it you know" she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Mrs. Weasley announced over all the chatting. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the kitchen table was cleared and wiped cleaned magically. Then on the table appeared seven plates and a double layer chocolate cake with the words 'Congratulations Hermione!" written on it in pink icing. Hermione smiled and said "Thank you"

Mrs. Weasley then called for the twins, "Fred! George! Cake!" was all she needed to say and the twins came running, they never passed up food, especially sweets. Then everyone sat down and had a nice little noon snack, after they realized what time it was and decided they had better get going. Harry helped Hermione brung her things up to Ginny's room. Hermione gabbed her school list from her trunk and hurried back downstairs to the fireplace. One by one they each threw floo pawder into the fire, stepped in and shouted "Diagon Alley"

As Draco and his mother were leaving the house she turned to him and asked, "Why don't you go get your school list, we can pick up your books as well while we are out" Draco noted to himself that it was more of a command than a question, he agreed and hurried up to his room. _"Oh great, a day of shopping bloody fucked up with school supplies" _he thought. When he returned his mother in the foyer she was holding a white envelope, curious Draco asked, " What's that?" eyeing the envelope

His mother looked at him, then said, "oh this just came for you" the his mother looked at the envelope, "from Hohwarts". She then handed it to him.

"But I already got my letter" he said, then he started opening it and began to read it to himself.

Mr. Draco Malfoy,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for this upcoming school year. Sorry for the delay in notice. There were some conflicts. Please meet the head girl and Professor McGonnagal in the heads compartment after getting settled on the train.

Thank You, Professor Snape

Draco read the letter over once more. His mother was just staring at him, "Well?" she asked.

"I'm Head Boy" was all he said.


	5. Questions and Sneaks

A/N:This story is going to be going in a different direction and i apologize profusely for my lack of updating; I have been somewhat extremely depressed lately and am now back on my medication. LOL(but seriously Okay the dreams now have nothing to do with the story at all. I had a brainstorming epiphany and decided to take it in a whole new direction. The first three chapters still work with the rest of the story.

Chapter 4:Questions & Sneaks

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley after Ron and Harry. They were followed by the twins, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley herself. They all decided to split up into groups of two, Harry went with Ron, the twins took off towards their shop, Ginny and Hermione headed straight for the first clothes store they saw. Which of course left Mrs. Weasley to do all the actual school supply buying, however they did give her their money. Hermione and Ginny broke into the clothing shop and immediately began trying things on. Hermione watched as Ginny tried on an entirely too mini, mini skirt and told her to take it off because Ron, Harry, George, and Fred would kill her if they ever saw her in that. Ginny just rolled her eyes at Hermione and went back in.

"You know I'm right!" Hermione yelled as Ginny went back into the dressing room.  
"So. that doesn't mean that I don't look hot!" Ginny expressed as she was half inside the dressing room and sticking her head around the door. Hermione then uncrossed her legs and crossed the opposite way. This was what they did, when they went shopping. Ginny tried things on and Hermione cemented then visa-versa. They had been doing it for years. Hermione waited a few more moments and then Ginny came out with yet another outfit on. However, Hermione realized that this one was quite nice, she had on a pair of jean three quarter length gaucho pants that hung loosely but snugly to her hips and her arse at the same time. Her shirt was a simple t-shirt with some random sparkle-printing on it from the store, it was however a green color that went with her hair quite perfectly Hermione noticed. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny, circled around her and then stepped back,

"Ya Harry will defiantly notice you in this Gin" Hermione commmented with a smirk.Ginny turned and eyed her,

"SSHHH" she said looking around, she walked closely to Hermione then spoke, "You know I don't want to rush things again, after what happened last time, him having to break up with me and all last year because he was afraid of my safety" she scoffed and walked back to the mirror, "However you are correct Hermione, he will have to take notice of that" she said with her back to the mirror eyeing her arse. Hermione just nodded and smiled.

A few shops down the twins were going over some books and spells with the people they had hired to take over the hop part time while they were attending school during the day. The logistics of things. Ron and harry were of course doing what was expected of them, they had just picked up some butter beer from the Leaky Cauldron and were now heading into the Quidditch Store. Harry had of course gotten a new broom in his third year, but maybe it was time for a new one. He looked over the new brooms, Harry had a Firebolt, so he eyed then at that moment a Firebolt II. They had come out with two new Firebolts since he got his in third year. His fingers ran along the shiny mahogany wood and over the inscribed wording of 'Firebolt II' on the end of the handle, soon they would be coming out with a third, he might as well wait. At that second Ron called for Harry. Harry turned but could not see where Ron was, so he called back,

"Ron!" he shouted over the other customers, "Where are you?" he asked, come on, he figured, Ron wasn't that hard to find, tall and red hair, there were only two other people her knew like that and they were tucked away safely in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Outside" he heard a voice shout back. "Outside?" he asked himself. Harry pushed to the front of the store and put the door he saw Ron and shifted through the crowd towards him, "Hey what are you doing-?" he would have been able to finish, but when Harry looked up and at what he was looking at made him stop and stare as well.

Hermione and Ginny were making their way to the check out with their purchases, some of which they were already wearing and others in hand. They stood in line for a good five-ten minutes then Ginny was first, she placed all her things on the counter and the lady began to ring them up. Ginny had gotten a job over the summer so she was paying for all of it herself. Granted it was just a part-time job helping Fred and George at the shop, but she still got paid. Her total was a lot more than she expected, but she was happy with her choices so she paid with a smile and stepped out of the way for Hermione. Hermione placed her items on the counter and paid as well. They were both wearing different outfits than they were when they arrived at the store. It was warmer outside than it was this morning so they had both bought cloth cotton skirts with a tank-top. Hermione's skirt was black, Ginny's was green. Hermione's tank-top was white, she loved the black and white look. Ginny's on the other hand was black, they knew it looked odd, but they didn't care. Hermione also purchased a pair of sun glasses to go with the outfit. They were wide-round black sunglasses with the lens tinted pink, which matched her earings and necklace. Her hair blew around her face as they exited out the store and into the street. Ginny had purchased a new pair of green sandals to go with her outfit, which she also wore out of the store. Hermione turned towards and stopped Ginny,

"Ginny, I just remembered, my parents wanted me to get them a book they saw the last time they were here with me, you go ahead to the shop" she figured, it was only a couple stores ahead, "And I'll meet you there after I buy it" she told Ginny. Ginny nodded, smiled and said okay. Hermione did the same and turned towards Flourish and Blotts. When she looked over her shoulder and could no longer see Ginny she veered off into an alley an hid herself behind a rubbish bin right by the entrance to Knockturn Alley. She made sure no one could see her and opened her purse. She pulled out a cigarette and her lighter crouched down, lit her cigarette, inhaled, exhaled, and sighed.

Draco and his mother were heading out of Flourish and Blotts, they had just purchased his new school books and he was having a horrible time. His mother was of course colder than ever and just walked as if in a trance, she was like this before but ever since the murder of his father she had gotten worse. For the life of him Draco couldn't figure out why. If his father was abusive to him at all, he was ten times more abusive to his mother, he felt sorry for her.

"Mother, I am going to go get something to eat, see you later?" he told her, she nodded, gave him some money and walked on farther into a home furnishing store somewhere up ahead. Draco hung his head and slowly began walking, he stopped at a vendor and bought fish and chips and sat down at a table and began to eat, wondering how to help his mother.

Ginny walked towards the Quidditch store looking for Harry and Ron, well really just Harry. At the end of last year Harry had broken up with her because he needed to defeat Voldemort and didn't want her to be in any danger. She stepped aside and waited. And at the end of the summer he had finally defeated Voldemort, and now Ginny was just waiting for him to ask her back out. She flirted and hinted, she just hoped he still felt the same way about her.


	6. Secrets&Pain

A/N:so sorry, yes these chapters are slow coming, and I am so ashamed hangs head, my RP threads have been suffering also, where here it is. And yes I am trying to make them longer. It's a lot more difficult than it sounds. Enjoy and please review...for all 4 chapters so far all I have is 11 reviews...sad I know.

•Chapter 5: Secrets&Pain

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, what the_ **hell **_are you wearing?" Ron asked infuriated more than he was in fourth year when he discovered Harry had put his name into the goblet of fire, or at least he thought he had. Harry just stood there with his mouth open gawking at her as she walked up. His eyes followed her hips as she put one foot in front of the other, and her skirt swung side to side. Her red hair was flying spontaneously in the light wind, his eyes moved to her lips and noticed a lollipop pursed between them. Her hand rose to her mouth and she removed it slowly sucking it on the way out. She had stopped off at a candy store on her way to find the boys. A smirk crossed her lips as she saw Harry staring at her. Ron finally noticed it too and slightly punched him in his arm.

"Come on Mate, that's my sister, pick your tongue up off the floor please" he said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry Mate" Harry said kinda embarrassed as he rubbed his shoulder and looked slightly at the ground but still takes glances at her until she was standing in front of them. _'Gods, she looks good' _Harry thought, _'why did I ever break up with her again?' _he asked himself, her looked to her and she was smirking.

"Hello boys" she greeted them and winked at Harry. "What's wrong Ronniekins?" she asked in an innocent voice as she proceeded to walk to an outside café and sat down at one of the tables. She crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the wire table sticking the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Are you bloody serious!" he asked outraged as Harry followed Ron, who was following Ginny over to the table."That was not what you were wearing when you left us, what happened to your other clothes?" he asked annoyed as they both sat across from her at the table.

"What, this?" she asked referring to her outfit, "me and Hermione when shopping, you knew that" inside she was laughing hysterically, barely able to keep her composure. If her outfit was getting this kind of reaction out of her brother, then she was defiantly getting the reaction she wanted from Harry, and that was proven by his lack of verbal skills at the moment. She smiled licking the lollipop once more.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked finally speaking looking around behind Ginny.

"She had to run to the book store to pick up something for her mom, they saw it the last time they were here or something"she said, grateful Harry had changed the subject, but for how long she didn't know, Ron did look pretty mad.

Hermione was currently taking her last drag and proceeded to stand up and put out her cigarette in a crevice between two bricks in the building and looked to her right, and her jaw dropped. Her body went still, thinking that maybe he didn't see her. Only if she was that lucky.

Draco was throwing away his remaining food in a rubbish bin just by Knockturn Alley and was about to turn to go find his mother when he heard movement and looked to the space behind the bins, and a second later a girl with bushy brown hair appeared and was putting out what looked like to Draco a cigarette, he had read about them once in a book about muggles at school and they had a picture next to it. His mouth dropped when he realized who it was, for two reasons. One, _'she was smoking'_, was the thought that went through his mind, over and over again, with the second as an under thought and kind of hidden deep,_ 'wow, she's changed and hott'_, he shook that one away the second it surfaced to his fore mind. He watched her as she got a shocked expression on her face.

"Hello Granger" escaped his lips with an air or disdain in it. "And what do we have here?" he asked leaning a little closer to get a better look even though he knew what he was looking at.

"Nothing!" she said very forcefully, and walked out from behind the rubbish bins and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and she jerked back. He looked down and into her purse and saw them.

"Are those what I think they are Granger?" he asked, loving every minute of this conversation and encounter. She struggled and tried to get away, finally she just gave up and stood there next to him helplessly. She got her confidence back again, at least a little bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said holding her head high and trying to hide her open purse. "Just let me go" she pleaded with him. 'oh god' she thought, 'I'm pleading to Draco Malfoy, I've really sunk to bottom" she hung her head.

"No, I think you do" he said lifting her arm and getting a better look, "yes those are cigarettes" he said smirking,

"How do you even know what those are?" she asked mockingly

"I do read Granger" he said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell anyone, please" she found the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and about dropped dead after realizing what she was doing, asking Draco Malfoy for a favor, she might as well be asking Voldemort for a favor. Her heart sank when she realized this over school by the time the first class began, and her reputation would be ruined. At that moment she was more vulnerable in front of him than she had ever been with anyone in her entire life, and she was literally scared shitless. She looked up at him and stared directly into his ice blue eyes, a tiny tear formed in the corner of her left but never fell.

Draco looked down at her, and his eyes locked hers. The pools of brown that were her eyes mesmerized him, specks of gold shimmered here and there, and it was as if this was the first time he had seen her, really **seen** her. For some reason at theat moment he felt all her pain, and understood what it meant to feel. He instantly let go of her arm, she had begun to shake. He plastered a smirk on his face trying to hide what he was feeling and scowled at her,

"Go!" he yelled, she looked at him astonished, not believing what she had just heard. "Go, get out of here, you're secrets safe" he said a little softer as he leaned closer to her. With that he turned around and walked away. Leaving Hermione there shocked that someone she had known for 6 years had just done a complete 360 right in front of her eyes, unless of course he was lying.

Draco turned down a cobble street and stopped, he breathed deeply and slumped against the wall to the ground, _'what was that about?' _he asked him self as he put his head into his hands and sighed. Moments later he stood and went and found his mother, she asked how was his food, he replied that it was good but said nothing of his encounter with Granger, to tell the truth he was slightly embarrassed.

Hermione walked directly towards the quidditch shop right after she dried her eyes and recomposed herself. She had completely forgotten about the book.

"Ginny!" she called waving with a smile on her face as she spotted the three across from the qiuidditch shop sitting at a table. Ginny turned and waved. Hermione sat next to Ginny and across from Harry. She placed her bags next to her on the ground and looked at them, "what's going on?" she asked with a cheerful disposition, she had a way of hiding her feelings when she wanted.

"Nothing" they all replied at different times.

"Matching outfits I see?" Ron asked, looking a little awestruck after seeing Hermione, and now kinda understood where harry was coming from, but it was still his sister.

"ya, well I guess so, we didn't really plan it" Hermione said looking at her outfit then Ginny's.

Ginny laughed and looked at the ground and searched over Hermione's bag, "Hey where's the book for your parents?" she asked.

Hermione eyes went a little wide remembering the lie she had told to get away from Ginny, "Oh," she started looking for another lie to cover up her previous, this was beginning to be a problem, "they didn't have it" she shrugged.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's food, Hermione at that time ordered and they enjoyed a peaceful late lunch. As soon as they were done they spotted Mrs. Weasley walking towards them carrying a massive amount of bags, they all stood up and grabbed a few and the four paid for their meal and found Fred and George and Floo'd back to the burrow.

Hermione laid in bed that night replaying the events of the day. He couldn't understand any of it, Draco wasn't known for his kindness, at that moment Hermione almost saw a person inside him and this made her feel slightly sorry for him. So much had happened to him, if anything like that had happened to her, she would have been a wreck. He lost his father, and no matter what kind of father he was, he was still his father. Hermione rolled over onto her side and looked at Ginny lying across from her,

_' we're so lucky' _she thought, _' we have families, a mother, a father, and you have siblings, I don't know what I would do if I lost either of my parents.' _With that thought, Hermione snuck over to Ginny's bed to make sure she was asleep and apperated outside to have a cigarette. She smoked it quickly, not wanting to be discovered missing, by the end she felt a little light headed and quickly apperated back inside. She slid down into the covers, closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Asses&Lists

Chapter 6: Asses&Lists

A/N: sorry its so short and sorry for the late updating…I am not getting many reviews but I still want to keep the story going anyway….so…..

Hermione walked through the barrier between king's cross and platform nine and three quarters and immediately bumped into Ron.

"Move it you two would you?" she annoyingly spat at Ron and Harry.

Hermione then looked up from her hand that was pulling her things on the trolley and saw what ha made them stop, her chocolate brown eyes went wider than saucers. Draco Malfoy was standing there, and at that moment he was smirking at her.

"Come on guys, lets go get a compartment" she tried to avoid his eyes and looked directly at Harry and Ron as she walked by him, she still hadn't quite wrapped her head around why he had let her go so promptly at Diagon Alley.

"Where do you think you are going Granger?" he spat at her quickly, "You're a head right?" he said with a slight smirk, moving closer to her, "you get to ride with me today" he said like he had something up his sleeve, and walked towards the train. Hermione just gaped at him as he went.

"Malfoy is head boy!" she exclaimed with utter disappointment when she finally let the information set in. She then whipped her head around to Ron and Harry, "What was he doing standing there anyway?" she asked them. They looked at each other,

"We're not actually sure," Harry started, Ron just stood there with a , 'talk to her again and I will rip your face off!' towards Draco. " We just walked through and there he was, he didn't say anything until you showed up." Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks,

"Malfoy is head boy!" they both exclaimed grimacing at the same time, like they were just realizing it. Ron took a step forward and looked at Hermione, a hand on her shoulder, "you think you can handle that git, cause if not I will lay him out" he commented, Hermione just rolled her shoulder and his hand fell free. For some reason Ron always felt he had to protect her.

"I can take care of myself Ron, thank you very much though" she smiled a half smile and looked towards the train, she wanted to get the topic off of Malfoy as soon as possible, "Shall we get a compartment then?" she asked looking over her shoulder at them and began to walk forward, the boys just shrugged, grabbed their things and followed.

They finally found an empty compartment and took their seats, a few minutes later Ginny showed up, "Hey, where did you sod off to?" Ron asked accusingly. She cocked her head to the side and looked Ron intensely,

"Well yes, you do kind of look like my mother" she stated teasing him and smiled at Hermione who was also laughing. "Honesty Ron, must you need to know everything I do all the time, I am not a kid anymore you know" she told him placing her bag above their heads and sitting across from Harry and Ron next to Hermione.

"I have very right to know what you are doing an when, I am your brother and you are my younger sister, I have every bloody right!" Ron was practically yelling at her. He sat back on the seat and folded his arms across his chest and just looked at her. Ginny scoffed and turned to Hermione. Ginny smiled and mouthed, 'I will tell you later' and smiled. Hermione just rolled her eyes smiling and looked away from Ginny. A second later the train began and Hermione immediately realized that she was supposed to be meeting Professor McGonagall in the Heads Compartment along with the rest of the prefects and the head boy. 'Malfoy' she thought worryingly, when she first discovered it, she wasn't shocked because it hadn't actually sunk in yet, but now, she was almost horrified at what it was going to be like living with Draco Malfoy. She stood up trying not to dwell on it.

Well guys, I have to go to the heads compartment so I will see you later" she waved as she opened the door, and disappeared behind it before anyone could say anything about the fact of who the head boy was. When she turned around she almost screamed. She had run into something, no, someone and she was practically feeling up their chest. She shockingly pulled her hands away and began to look up, but she did not need to look up to deceiver who it was, he spoke a second later,

"Now Granger, if you wanted to feel my chest all you had to do was ask" he teased, looking down at her, her head finally tilted upwards and their eyes met. 'SHIT' she screamed in her head, on her mouth a scowl formed,

"Get off me Malfoy!" she spat, he eyes her confusingly,

"You bumped into me, how could I be on you?" he asked accusingly

"Whatever, just get away from me" she demanded as she tried to push him away, but he stood strong

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger, " he started shaking his index finger at her, he then looked in her eyes and brought his pointer finger and middle finger to his mouth in a smoking gesture, "and remember we are going to be living in tight quarters, so you will want to be nice to me" he smirked that Malfoy smirk that she hated so much, she just gritted her teeth, she had to admit, she was between a rock and hard place, almost literally. She moved to the right then shuffled to the left but he just kept as close as he ever was to her. Draco let a slight smile cross his lips, he was enjoying this very much. He had discovered a way to be near her, an advantage for him, without letting on that he actually started seeing her more than just a mud-blood, and he also liked how cute she looked when she was aggravated.

"Move, we have a meeting to get to don't we?' she asked lips pursed. He smiled at this, simply nodded and stepped aside motioning for her to continue down the train first. She was still in her muggle clothes and was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a t-shirt that fell just above her jeans. Draco stood behind for a second and cocked his head to the right as she walked forward, 'nice arse' he thought before he continued after her.

The meeting went as expected, they were assigned their duties, they met the new prefects and her and Draco introduced themselves, and her and Draco worked out a patrolling schedule after everyone else left. They had decided that they would rotate the days during the week, Draco taking three and Hermione taking two, then on the weekend they would share the responsibility and patrol the halls together. Actually the together patrolling was McGonagall's idea, but Hermione agreed against her better judgment. McGonagall left and it was just the two of them,

"Well that seems about right," she commented looking over the schedule once more. She then took out her wand and duplicated it twice. One would go to McGonagall and then one for each of them. Hermione turned towards Draco to hand him is copy and her hand smacked him right in the head,

"Damn Granger!" he exclaimed bringing his hand up to rub the spot where she hit, "hatch it will you!" he continued to rub.

"Sorry" she said not completely meaning it, but not completely un-sincere either as she hit his stomach with the paper still in her hand, he half doubled over. At this she stood and left the compartment, with Draco standing and looking out the compartment window still staring at her arse, "I must have a piece of that" he whispered to himself as he picked up his papers and walked out of the compartment himself.


	8. tit4tat

A/N: sorry it took so long...i did not forget...i had finals and i had one spectacular block...so i finally got some inspiration... so please review and let me know what you think...and yes i know its short...but it is better than nothing :)

It had been a month since school started, and nothing had changed. Well nothing had changed between Hermione and Draco that is. He still dropped hints to watch her back when they were alone, and every now and then in class or when they shared rounds he would give her that "all too knowing look" of his that she now hated more than anything. Even with all this Hermione was still keeping up with all her homework, keeping on top of Harry and Ron about theirs, and she still found moments to sneak off to the edge of the forest to smoke a cigarette. She had cut back on her smoking, with everything she had to do there just was not enough time, she right now their she was hiding behind a tree taking a drag on the cigarette, thinking about everything she had to do. She ran the list through her mind; she had to work through a potion and figure out all it's ingredients, ancient runes project, and a defense against the dark arts essay all in two days, lord only knew how much homework she would get tomorrow.

She had just brought the cigarette to her mouth for another drag when she heard a twig snap on the ground a few feet behind her, she instantly threw the cigarette in the other direction and tried to look like she was just relaxing in the quietness of the forest. She poked her head around the tree and her face instantly lost all expression, Draco Malfoy stood leaning against a tree with that all to knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, it's only you" she said expressionless, and turned away from him, bent over and picked up the remainder of her still lit cigarette. "What do you want?" she asked looking away form him and into the forest.

"Oh nothing really, except the headmaster sent me to find you and to tell you that he needs to speak to you right away" he smirked as he said this, he heart instantly dropped, as did the cigarette in her hand. She instantly drew out her wand and strode towards him with it pointed out in front of her,

"What did you do?!" she asked with a scowl, she once again held the wand at hs neck, but she was supremely more pissed off now than she was in their third year. He held his hands up like people did when they were being arrested, and he tried to look all innocent.

'What are you talking about?" he asked then continued, "I didn't do anything!, I swear!" he said exasperating the 'swear' making himself sound more believable, but she knew better.

"Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" she asked with menacing eyes as she pushed the tip of her want further into the skin that wrapped around his neck

"Stop, that hurts!" he pleaded, 'wait, did I just beg the mud-blood' he thought for a split second, Hermione was thinking the same thing, 'Did he just beg me?' She was distracted long enough by that thought for the grip on her wand to loosen slightly and Draco was able to slip from the small space between her wand and the tree.

"I swear, if I find out you instigated this there will be hell to pay!!" she screamed at him as she strode away from the edge of the forest, furious, placing her wand back in her robes, which were billowing around her as she disappeared in the distance. Draco just stood there wondering why she thought it was his fault, did she honestly think he would give up this amount of power he held over Granger right now just to get her in trouble with the Headmaster, oh no, he would hold on to this information for as long as he could and use it to his advantage every time he could. He leaned back against the tree once again smirking, but his smile then turned into a curious thought, 'What was Granger being called in for anyway?' he asked himself before taking another second to decide to follow her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an invisibility cloak, it was the only thing he found useful in the things his father left to him when he died, and swung it around his neck and took off across the lawn towards Granger.

Hermione crossed the lawn with such determination that the ground beneath her feet sunk a little each time her feet would hit the ground. Her eyes were pursed, as were her lips. She was pissed off at Malfoy and he was going to pay. As she reached the large oak front doors she thought for a split second that she felt someone watching her, she left her hand on the door handle and turned her body half way around and searched the darkness, but saw nothing and after a minute she shook it off and walked in to the castle.

She arrived at the entrance to the headmaster's office and realized that Malfoy had not handed her nay kind of note with the password on it as so many others did to Harry when Dumbledore wanted to see him. Right as she was about to knock or call up to him as politely as she could the phoenix began to twirl as if it was waiting for her or Dumbledore knew she was here. The movement started her at first and she jumped slightly back and thought she felt something brush up against her left foot, but as she looked around and saw nothing she once again brushed it off and started up the staircase.

When she arrived at the door to his office she knocked lightly and listened quietly for an answer, it only took a second before she heard Dumbledore softly utter "enter" from the other side of the door, she gripped the handle and slowly pushed, cautiously entering. She closed the door behind her and began to take off her cloak and sat down on a chair in front of his desk,

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, what is it that I can do for you?" she asked trying to sound innocent as she sat down. When she looked up at him she realized for the first time since she walked in that his face was solemn and he looked like he was going to be sick, he removed his spectacles and wiped them off on his robes, replaced them and looked at Hermione with a frown,

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I have some very bad news….."


	9. Hey! I'm Back!

A/N : Hey everyone, sorry for the very very long hiatus, for the past couple of years I have been in college and very busy. At this moment I still am but recently rediscovered my love of fan-fictions and would like to continue this story and get to some of the fun stuff. I am actually glad I waited, I feel as if waiting these few years will make it better as I am older and wiser. Please look forward for a notification of a new chapter within the next week, I first however need to re-read everything and remember everything I was going to do.

Megan


End file.
